Episode 8405 (28th February 2019)
Plot It's Jacob's sixteenth birthday. Maya seductively tells the teen that her present isn't something you wrap up then instructs him to meet her at the Summerhouse in an hour. In the meantime, Jacob and Liv play with the drone Eric gifted him. Leyla notices something is off with Megan and tries to get to the bottom of what's wrong. Jacob tells Liv he needs to get ready for the party then sneaks off to meet Maya. Faith bumps into Kerry and Dan outside the pub and confronts Kerry about breaking into Pollard's Barn. When Dan and Kerry return to Dale Head, Dan reminds Kerry that being caught breaking into a house won't do her any favours with social services. Jacob prepares the Summerhouse for a romantic liaison with Maya. There's a knock at the door but it's not Maya, it's Liv. Liv spots the condoms on the table and questions what he's doing. Jacob lies he was waiting for her. Robert is disappointed when a potential client gives him the knock back as the contract would've paid for the surrogacy. Chas and Paddy walk over and are surprised to learn Aaron and Robert were considering surrogacy. Liv doesn't understand why Jacob has done all this but tells him she appreciates the effort. She glances at the box of condoms on the table and tells him she doesn't want to let him down. Jacob tries to get himself out of the situation by telling Liv he doesn't want to push her into doing something she'll regret. He asks Liv if she really wants to do this. Liv confirms she doesn't to Jacob's relief. Jacob apologises and they hug which is witnessed by a jealous Maya through the summerhouse window. Cain tidies Butlers Farm ahead of the social workers' visit. When the Social Worker arrives, she informs Cain that she's spoken to Zak and as Kyle's legal guardian he's happy with Kyle's living arrangements but she still needs to follow up the complaint. Aaron and Robert explain to Chas and Paddy that they didn't tell them about their surrogacy plans as they didn't think there was a right time after Grace. Chas and Paddy understand and are pleased for the couple. As the party guests wait at the café for Jacob to arrive, Frank and Eric reminisce about their own sixteenth birthdays. Jacob and Liv arrive and the party gets underway. Faith wants to call the police on Kerry but Eric isn't keen. The conversation turns to Kyle and Faith comments it's Cain that's been there for Kyle not Kerry or Amy. Eric defends Amy much to Faith's annoyance. Jacob downs the vodka Noah brought to his party then confronts Maya about not turning up to the Summerhouse. Maya reveals she did but saw him with Liv. She questions what would've happened if she had shown up before Liv. At Tenant House, Megan accidentally drops a bottle of wine on her foot as she attempts to open it. Eric calls by Dale Head and hands Kerry the Christmas card from Amy with her phone number inside. Jacob downs more vodka then approaches Maya and apologises. Maya is annoyed by Jacob spending time with Liv although Jacob reminds her she told him to get with Liv as cover. He assures Maya he won't be careless again but Maya tells him he won't get the chance then walks off. Jacob grabs the bottle of vodka and downs it. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham Guest cast *Social Worker - Amy Searles Locations *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Front garden *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Mill Cottage - Garden and driveway *Main Street *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Summerhouse *Tug Ghyll - Back garden *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Tenant House - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes